Tear Down My Reason
by LumCheng
Summary: Kristoff x Anna ! Hans x Anna - - When Hans is sent back to his brothers, they're not at all pleased and think of a way to punish him. What better punishment than to send him back as a loyal servant to the newly wedded royal couple of Arendelle.


**Tear Down My Reason**

Author: LumCheng (dec'13)  
Beta: -/-  
Part: 1/7  
Fandom: Frozen  
Disclaimer: Characters and places belong to Disney.  
Pairing: Kristoff/Anna, Hans/Anna  
Rating: PG-12 (M in later chaps)  
Warnings: romance, drama, lemon, 'slavery'  
Summary: When Hans is sent back to his brothers, they're not at all pleased and think of a way to punish him. What better punishment than to send him back as a loyal servant to the newly wedded royal couple of Arendelle.  
Note: Takes place after the movie. Let the protagonists show their mean side for once ;)

* * *

_Prologue_

"Enough!"

The laughter stopped and everything grew quiet on the ship as the captain's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"He may be a criminal, but he's also still your prince. Punishment is at the discretion of his brothers. Don't you never forget that!"

The seamen slowly got back to their original work, while two of them gripped a still dripping Hans by his naked upper arms and roughly guided him back to his cell. With his wrists tied behind his back, he couldn't struggle much, but he tried anyway.

"You're all gonna pay for this", he spat angrily, before they forcefully shoved him into the tiny cell and locked the door.

"I seriously doubt that", one of the guys laughed and walked away whistling.

Hans could only stare and kick against the bars of the cell - to no avail. Besides, they were on this damn ship. It wasn't like he could go anywhere, if he'd be outside his little prison. But at least he'd be able to get himself dry clothes or a blanket. And something to eat.

Since two days they were sailing now and the seamen surely had their fun times with him. Denying him food, taking away half of his clothes, leaving him cold and freezing, and to top it off, they started dumping the dirty cleaning water all over him, once they were finished scrubbing the deck.

Hans was furious.

This was no way to treat a member of the royal family. He'd make them pay. All of them.

Well, that was, if he lived long enough to carry out his revenge.

They'd probably arrive at the Southern Islands by tomorrow evening. And with each passing minute, the heavy feeling in his stomach grew stronger. His family wouldn't be amused. Not at all. He could only imagine what his older brothers had in mind for him. Two or three of them probably wouldn't even mind, if he got killed. What a nice thing to look forward to.

Though Hans didn't regret his actions, he'd do it again. But if he got a second chance, he'd be even more careful and maybe act quicker in some situations. He should've killed Anna right away, when he got the chance to. Never leave someone alone to die. Do it yourself and do it fast. Only then you could be sure this person won't stand in your way anymore.

These stupid sisters; he thought. May they be cursed forever.

_-x x x-_

When they arrived at the capitol of his kingdom the next evening, the sun had already set. Hans was led to the castle in chains. Like a common prisoner.

Even before they got to the main gate, one of his brothers came by, riding a horse, looking down on him, sneering.

"Hans", he laughed, "so good to see you. The lore of your shameful defeat has been our number one topic since days."

"Wilhelm...", Hans replied and his face turned into a stonecold, ugly mask. "So good to see your life is as boring as ever, with being the 10th in line, having nothing better to do than feasting on things which aren't your business."

But the older one only laughed harder and set spurs to his stallion, racing over the bridge, entering the courtyard.

Hans followed him with an even heavier feeling in his stomach than before.

Somehow he felt, this wouldn't result in him getting executed... but something much worse.

_tbc~_

* * *

_Thanks for reading :)_  
_Are you interested in this kind of plot? I know it's not typical for Disney stuff, but I thought I might give it a try and see how it goes? ^^;_  
_Lummy~_

_PS: If you found typos or grammar mistakes, please tell me. English isn't my first language and I got no beta, like always, lol._


End file.
